Los Guardianes
by FxckBatman
Summary: hace muchos años los Guardianes originales vencieron a Pitch con ayuda de unas piedras con un gran poder especial entregas por la luna, cada una controla un elemento básico de la existencia, luego de unas décadas y siglos el mal vuelve resurgir justo donde fue enterrado, Norte decide reunir un nuevo equipo de Guardianes para vencer a Pitch.
1. capitulo 1

**aviso no soy dueño de Disney o Dreamworks o Marvel, porque las cosas que haría si lo fuera, espero lo disfruten. **

_los Guardianes fueron creados por el hombre de la luna hace muchos años con la intención de derrotar el mal y acabar con la era de oscuridad en el mundo, una era que solamente asustaba a cada hombre, mujer y niño de esta tierra, pero como cada acontecimiento tiene un culpable, un ser de solamente oscuridad y maldad en su interior, este ser es conocido como el rey de la oscuridad, rey y amo de las pesadilla, el coco o como mejor se lo conoce Pitch Black, cada persona que escuchaba su nombre en esa época solo temía, Pitch disfrutaba de su era hasta que fue enfrentado y derrotado por seres que hoy nosotros creemos que no existen o eso es lo que nos hacen creer, la Luna para poder derrotar a Pitch le dió a cada guardian una piedra de increíble poder cada una con habilidades especiales, pero esas piedras no fueron suficientes como para destruir a Pitch para siempre solamente lo retuvieron y contuvieron, pero Pitch espera pacientemente en su prisión deseando de una de vez poder cumplir su venganza. Los Guardianes luego de aquella batalla decidieron guardar cada una de las piedras en lugares seguros y dónde la humanidad no podía encontrarlos, luego de eso pasaron varios siglos, décadas hasta llegar a la actualidad y ahora deben prepararse para algo más grande._

Las piedras han despertado, se encuentra en un pequeño planeta un planeta de humanos... —decia un ser encapuchado que mira a una persona enfrente de él que se encuentra arrodillado escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía aquel ser misterioso.— ellos desean controlar su poder pero nuestro aliado conoce su verdadero potencial mejor que nada ni nadie, tu estas listo para dirijir y las pesadillas te seguiran, la piedra del poder sera suyo y la Tierra tuya y los humanos que otra opción tendrán mas que morir.

_en una parte abandonada del mundo un portal se abre en lo que parece ser una pista de aterrizaje, de ese portal sale un trineo que es jalado por varios renos, y al fondo se escucha una voz que proviene de la base que se encuentra en aquel lugar diciendo "a todo el personal les ordenamos ir al vehiculo mas cercano esto no es un simulacro", el trineo aterriza y de ahi baja santa claus con su típico traje rojo con líneas blancas, aunque lleva el pequeño detalle de tener tatuajes en sus brazos y llevar una espada en cada mano, el hombre de barba blanca se dirije hacia el conejo de Pascua que por su expresión no parecía nada feliz con la situación_.

¿Conejo, que tan mal esta? —pregunta el hombre de barba mientras mira a su compañero y amigo.—

Ese es el problema ,norte... no lo sabemos. —responde a la pregunta de forma sería y con preocupación para luego caminar hacia el interior de la base seguido de Norte.—

_ambos suben al ascensor del lugar y bajan hasta lo que parece ser el sótano de la base que no es más que un laboratorio, al llegar aquel piso bajan del ascensor.__Tadashi_ detecto aumento de energia en el tercer acto hace cuatro horas. —Dijo Conejo mientras camina al lado de Norte con dirección hacia donde parece estar el problema.—

nadie autoriso a tadashi para la fase de pruevas. —Responde Norte pensativo mientras mira hacia el frente logrando ver qué es lo que causa tanto alboroto y tenían sus razones para causarlo.—

El no estaba haciendo pruebas no estaba en la habitacion ,fue algo espontáneo. —responde a lo que dijo Norte para luego detenerse al igual que su amigo al ver a Hada enfrente de ellos con la misma expresión de preocupasion que ellos.—

Entonces... ¿se encendio solo? —fue lo único que pudo decir ya que aunque no lo parezca en su interior solo tenía demasiado miedo en lo que podía pasar.—

¿Que nivel de energia tenemos? —pregunta Norte con curiosidad queriendo saber a cuánto era la magnitud de esto.—

En aumento, no pudimos denerlo y evacuamos. —contesta Conejo mientras mira a su amigo.—

¿cuanto tardara la evacuacion? —pregunta para luego volver a caminar seguido de ambos Hada y Conejo.—

el campo se vaciara en una media hora. —responde mientras mira a Norte ya deduciendo lo que diría por lo que dejó de caminar.—

tarden menos. —ordena Norte a Conejo el cual solo asiente con la cabeza y se retira del lugar para así tratar de apresurar más la evacuación y que tarden lo menos posible.—

Norte quizas sea inutil evacuar. —sugiere mientras camina al lado de Norte.—

¿les decimos que vuelvan a sus camas? —pregunta con cierto toque de sarcasmo ante lo que sugirió su amiga.—

Si no controlamos la energia de la piedra, quiza no haya una distancia minima de seguridad. —dijo Hada ya que nadie conocía el poder de esa cosa y ni siquiera Norte.—

asegurate de que trasladen todos los prototipos de la fase dos. —dijo sin escuchar lo que decía su amiga o al menos no prestándole atención.—

Norte no crees que nuestra priorida deberia ser... —dijo perdiendo la paciencia lentamente pero no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el ya nombrado.—

Hada hasta que este mundo deje de existir todo seguira su curso normal, quiero que vacien el nivel inferior y lleven toda pieza de la fase 2 lejos de aqui. —ordeno para luego seguir su camino hacia donde está la causa de esos problemas.—

Si norte , síganme. —dijo Hada para luego mirar a dos yetis y estos inmediatamente la siguen para así ayudarla.—

¿Que pasa aqui Tadashi? —Pregunta Norte con seriedad mientras mira al joven que estaba mirando la pantalla de una computadora con preocupación al lado de un científico que tenía la misma expresión que el.—

Norte —dijo mirándolo el joven para luego caminar hacia el a pasos lentos, Norte lo intimida totalmente eso y que además es el que da regalos cada noche un 25 de diciembre, era obvio que tenía que tenerle respeto.—

¿sabemos algo con certeza? —pregunta sin salir de su estado serio.—

la piedra del espacio se esta portando mal. —dice tratando de ocultar su preocupación y susto por lo que podría pasar con la piedra.—

_la tal piedra del espacio es del tamaño de la palma de una persona común, la cual está conectada en una especie de máquina la cual están usando para poder estudiarla y tratar de sacar algo de provecho de su poder, algo que fue casi imposible ocultar es que los humanos supieran la existencia de los Guardianes, solo muy pocos sabían el secreto de eso y los que lo sabían todo lo que eran son solo aliados con algo de peso sobre la sociedad, como presidentes, algunos políticos, los generales de ejércitos y asi. Tadashi uno de los científicos hizo hasta lo imposible para tratar de convencer a Norte para así poder estudiar la piedra y ver si se podía sacar algo de ella, cosa que era cierta pero las investigaciones se detuvieron por lo que pasa ahora._

_¿_se supone que debo reírme? —pregunta el hombre de Barba blanca mientras mira al joven.—

no esto no es gracioso... la piedra no solo esta activa se esta manifestando. —explica el genio mientras mira a Norte que solo asiente con la cabeza varias veces mientras mira el objeto.—

¿y ya apago todo? —pregunta Norte de forma sería.—

Es una fuente de energia, todo lo que apago lo enciende de inmediato y si alcanza el maximo nivel... —dice sabiendo lo que podía pasar si la piedra llegaba al máximo nivel.—

Nos preparamos para esto controlar la energia del espacio. —dice norte con la intención de tranquilizar al joven pero no fue así.—

no tenemos con que controlarla mis calculos todavia no estan completos, y ella esta causando interferencia, radiación, nada grave rayos gama a niveles tenes... —dice sabiendo que eso no era nada bueno.—

eso puede ser grave , ¿donde esta la agente Mérida? —pregunta Norte mientras mira a su alrededor en busca de la joven.

¿la Arquera? jamas sale de su cueva.—señala una plataforma que está a varios metros de altura pero ahí se podía ver a la pelirroja que miraba todo el laboratorio desde las alturas.—

agente merida reportese. —ordena Norte por el comunicador, lo cual la pelirroja al escucharlo baja de la plataforma usando las escaleras y una vez abajo se acerca al mayor.—

Mérida te di esta mision para que superbisaras las cosas de cerca. —dice Norte regañando a la joven por estar ahí arriba en ves de estar cerca y mirando a cada científico y lo que hagan.—

señor veo mejor a distancia. —explica mientras camina con dirección hacia donde está la piedra seguida de Norte.—

¿has visto algo que pudiera encender el cubo? —dice en voz baja para que los demás no escuchen o sospechen que Norte no confíe en ellos.—

¡señor aumento otra vez! —avisa una científica haciendo que Tadashi se acerque a ella casi corriendo para que le informe de lo que pasa.—

nada sospechoso,y tadashi es honesto no ha contactado a nadie , si le hicieron algo no fue de este lado. —dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba al joven científico de reojo debes en cuando.—

¿de este lado? —pregunta Norte confundido mientras mira la piedra.—

si, segun entiendo el cubo es una puerta al otro lado del espacio ¿cierto? y se abre de ambos lados... —dijo la pelirroja con su vista sobre la piedra la cual solamente brilla más y más.—

_la piedra llegó a un punto que parecía iba a explotar, Mérida tomo el brazo de Norte e hizo que retroceda a pasos lentos, de repente la pieza lanza una especie de rayo hacia el frente que casi pudo haber acabado con la vida de Mérida y Norte que son los que estaban más cerca, pero de no ser por la pelirroja que reaccionó rápido y empujó al mayor haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo así evitando que sean golpeados por el rayo, el rayo golpea contra una de las paredes del lugar y ahi se abre un portal y por lo fuerte que es la luz no permite ver quién es el que sale de este, cuando esté se cierra y la luz de la piedra deja ser brillante al punto que ya se podía ver quién cruzo el portal. esa persona esta levantandose lentamente con una sonrisa ya que antes estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras en una de sus manos tenía una especie de lanza que antes de que llegue a la parte filosa tiene una piedra de color amarillo, todos en los presentes en la habitación solo se encuentran estáticos sin saber que hacer o decir, bueno eso hasta que Norte decide habla._

¡SEÑOR, POR FAVOR PONGA LA LANZA EN EL PISO! —ordena Norte mientras desenfunda sus espadas y se prepara para cualquier cosa que haga aquel visitante no deseado.—

_el pelirrojo solo miro su arma por unos segundos y luego al hombre de barba blanca, sin dudar disparó un rayo de aura amarilla que proviene de la lanza, Mérida empuja a Norte haciendo que esté caiga al suelo salvando su vida, Hans sin dudarlo ataca a los guardias y yetis sin piedad noqueando algunos y noqueando a otros. Mérida en un intento desesperado para hacer que Hans se detenga decide atacarlo, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y toma el brazo de la chica._

tienes buen corazon... —dijo el pelirrojo mientras mira a la chica a los ojos para luego poner la punta de lanza en su pecho y la piedra empieza a brillar, los ojos de Mérida ante eso cambian a un color negro pero eso no duró mucho ya luego se pusieron celeste claro, Hans ante eso sonríe para luego soltar el brazo de Mérida y está como si nada guarda su arma.—

_norte estando en el suelo con algo de dificultad logra levantarse del suelo y toma la piedra para luego colocarla dentro de en una maleta y camina a pasos lentos hacia la salida con la intención de irse, debía aprovechar ya que Hans se encontraba hipnotizando a los demás guardias que aún quedaban y científicos, Norte estando tan cerca de la puerta se detuvo al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo._

no hagas eso, aun lo necesito. —dice en un tono divertido mientras mira al mayor y a pasos lentos se acerca a el.—

esto no tiene porque complicarse mas. —advierte Norte mientras mira a Hans acercarse, aún con una de sus espada en mano ya que en la otra tiene el maletín.—

por supuesto que si, no espero menos despues de lo que hice, me llamo hans y vengo de las islas del sur, y en mi descansa un glorioso proposito. —dice el pelirrojo en voz alta para que todos escuchen.—

no estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo. —dice Norte conociendo ese lugar y lo que decía era cierto, nunca le hicieron nada a su reino, no había razón de porque el los atacaría o al menos esos son los pensamientos de Norte.—

un insecto no esta en conflicto con una bota. —dice mientras mira al hombre y le extiende su mano con la esperanza de que le dé el maletín.—

¿tu plan entonces es aplastarnos ? —dijo Norte con la intención de hacer tiempo, ya que había visto que una parte del rayo que abrió el portal rebotó y fue directamente hacia el techo quedando una especie de portal inestable que con el más mínimo movimiento o viento podría explotar.—

les traigo noticias dichosas sobre un mundo libre al fin. —dice Hans cayendo en aquel plan de Norte al menos por el momento.—

¿libre de que? —pregunta el mayor confundido mientras lo mira caminando a pasos lentos hacia la puerta de salida.—

libertad , la libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia y cuando asi lo acepten en su corazón. —dijo para luego repentinamente poner la punta de la lanza sobre el pecho de Tadashi que era sostenido por Mérida, que al igual que ella el también cae bajo el hechizo de Hans.— conoseran la paz...

si, cuando dices paz creo que te refieres a otra cosa. —dijo de forma sería mientras mira a Tadashi el cual en su mirada parecía perdido, como si ya no fuera el.—

—Mérida mira hacia el techo notando como aquel portal rápidamente comienza a aumentar su tamaño, sin pensarlo camina hacia a Hans para así comenzar a hablar.— señor ,norte nos distrae van hacer volar este lugar y nos cubrirán con toneladas de rocas, el piensa enterrarnos.

justo como a los faraones. —dice Norte lamentándose mentalmente ya que su plan se ha arruinado.—

tiene razón el portal se colapsa sobre si mismo en 2 minutos se elevara a niveles críticos. —advirtio Tadashi que se encuentra bajo el poder de hans.—

dispara —ordena Hans a Mérida y ella sin dudarlo saca su pistola para luego disparar contra Norte logrando darle en el pecho, el hombre al recibir aquel impacto cae al suelo.—

Mérida camina hacia donde esta la maleta para luego tomarla y se la extiende a Tadashi el cual toma para luego seguir a Hans que sale del lugar, todos los que están bajo el poder de Hans se retiran de aquella habitación dejando a Norte sólo.—

_Hans y sus secuaces llegan al estacionamiento subterráneo que es justo donde se encuentra Hada junto con los yetis que están guardando archivos y esas cosas, Hada al ver a Mérida se acerca a ella algo confundida, pero antes de que ella diga algo Mérida la interrumpió._

necesito estos vehículos. —dice Mérida mientras señala dos camionetas.—

—Hada algo confundida señala a Hans que subía a la parte trasera de una de las camionetas.— ¿quien es? —pregunta con algo de confusión y extrañado por aquel hombre que no había visto antes.—

no me informaron. —dice como excusa para que Hada deje de preguntar y los dejé ir, sube al auto en el lugar del piloto para luego encender el auto.—

¡Hada! ¿esta escuchando me? Mérida... nos traiciono. —decia Norte por el comunicador que tenían para hablar a largas distancia, salía del lugar no sin antes quitarse la bala que tenía en su pecho regenerandose al instante.—

_Hada al escuchar eso inmediatamente voltea para enfrentar a Mérida, pero ella ya arrancó el auto y comenzó a conducir hacia la salida, Hada sin pensarlo saca sus alas de la espalda y comienza a volar a una gran velocidad para así tratar de alcanzar a los vehículos que intentan escapar, Hans al ver a Hada acercarse a ellos no puede evitar reír para luego disparar rayos provenientes de su lanza con la intención de hacer que caiga, Hada logra esquivar cada disparó con gran habilidad, ya habían salido de la base y ahora se encuentran en una carretera, cuando Hada está apunto de acercarse al auto, Mérida dejando el volante por unos segundos saca parte de su cuerpo por la ventana con su arma en manos y con una gran puntería logra darle en el hombro a Hada haciendo que caiga al suelo por el dolor, Mérida con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro vuelve a entrar en el auto y así conducir a gran velocidad logrando escapar_.

Norte, evacuamos a todos salga de ahí. —dice Conejo por el comunicador mientras se encuentra en un helicóptero que empieza a despegar y alejarse del suelo elevándose varios metros.—

_Norte corre hacia su trineo y sube en éste, para luego ordenar a sus tenis que avancen y comiencen a volar elevando el trineo también, juego cuando Norte despegó la base explotó haciendo que todo el lugar se derrumbe haciendo que quede todo escombros en tan solo pocos segundos._

¿Norte? , Norte responde... —dijo con preocupación conejo esperando que su gran amigo este bien.—

la piedra del espacio esta en manos enemigas. —informo por el comunicador dando malas noticias pero al menos ya saben que el está bien.— ¿Hada? —pregunta esperando un informe de ella.—

aun hay hombres entrerrados... nose cuantos sobrevivieron... —dice entré pequeños jadeos por el dolor del impacto de bala la cual lentamente empieza a curarse mientras mira hacia el frente viendo lo que antes era la entrada al estacionamiento subterráneo de la base.—

suena la alarma Hada, todo aquel que no este en labores de rescate debe buscar el maletín. —ordena Norte en forma sería mientras se dirige hacia el polo norte.—

entendido. —dice Hada para luego cortar comunicación.—

conejo ve hacia el polo, es una amenaza nivel 7... apartir de ahora esto es una guerra. —declara Norte por su comunicador.—

¿que hacemos? —pregunta conejo con la esperanza de que Norte tenga un plan cosa que así es.—

**_L__OS GUARDIANES_**.

fin del primer capítulo, pero espero que les guste denme alguna sugerencia en los comentarios o darme su opinión de que tal, mi estoy inspirado demasiado en el UCM bueno solo en dos películas, The Avengers y Avengers End Game, la idea es que sean solamente dos historias luego veré si continuar esto, pero ya había subido la misma historia aquí pero mi computadora se dañó ahora la vuelvo a hacer porque es algo que me emociona escribir, y perdon si hay errores de ortografia pero soy nuevo en esto de escribir, mañana lanzo el segundo cap chau chau.


	2. capitulo 2

**aviso: no soy dueño de Disney o Dreamworks o Marvel.**

_los Guardianes sabían a qué se enfrentan y que está vez ellos no podrían ganar esto solos, necesitarían ayuda y está ves Norte hizo un plan o al menos los comienzos de uno, primero comenzarían a reclutar a las personas con grandes habilidades, la primera persona ya trabaja con los guardianes así que no haría falta mucho para convencer a esta persona.__un día después de que Hans robe la piedra, en una fabrica abandonada se ve a 3 personas en el piso principal golpeando a una chica pelirroja que se encuentra atada a una silla, mientras está siendo interrogada por un hombre de casi unos 50 años que tiene un traje militar, pero en realidad solo esta cayendo en el plan de la chica, que ella solamente está haciendo preguntas sobre el plan del hombre y este responde porque tenía confianza en que ella no podría liberarse, su plan hubiese salido a la perfección de no ser porque suena el celular de uno de los secuaces del hombre militar.—_

—el secuaz de cabello rubio atiende el teléfono y dice.— ¿hola? —cuando escucha lo que dice el hombre del otro lado del teléfono su expresión cambia a una de confusión para luego mirar a su jefe.— dice... que es para ella. —dice en idioma ruso.—

¿que? —dice algo confundido y con desconfianza el jefe para luego acercarse a su secuaz y tomar el celular sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de su prisionera.— escuche señor. —dice en ruso pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpido por quién hizo la llamada.—

se encuentra en el 114, antigua fabrica de metales, primer piso, tenemos un F22 exactamente ah 13 km, dele el teléfono a la dama o hare volar toda la cuadra antes de que llegue al vestíbulo. —amenaza conejo estando en la guarida de Norte esperando a que el sargento le dé el teléfono a su agente, el militar resignado en no poder negociar le coloca el teléfono cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja y está algo molesta contesta.—

¿estás loco?, estoy trabajando. —dice molesta de forma baja Anna.—

Necesitamos que vengas. —ordena conejo no teniendo mucho tiempo para explicar el porqué.— esto es prioridad.

estoy a mitad de un interrogatorio, esta vez el viejo esta dando me lo que quiero. —dice mientras mira de reojo al militar.—

yo no estoy dando le nada. —dice confundido el hombre mientras mira a sus secuaces que solo se encogen de hombros.—

—deja de mirar al militar mientras rueda los ojos.— oye, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora. —le dice a conejo tratando de no perder la paciencia.—

Anna... la vida de Mérida peligra. —dice tratando de convencer a Anna de que deje lo que hace y vaya con ellos, aunque está convencido de que con eso irá.—

—al escuchar eso la pelirroja cambia su expresión a una de preocupación.— te pondré en espera. —dice con seriedad que muy segura en ese estado hasta el mismo Pitch Black le daría miedo.—

_el militar deja de extender el teléfono hacia la pelirroja, Anna aprovechando eso lo patea justo en la entrepierna haciendo que el mayor caiga al suelo arrodillado, Anna le da un cabezazo dejandolo en el suelo inconsciente al militar, la pelirroja quema las cuerdas liberandose y golpea a unos de los secuaces justo en el cuello haciendo que esté inmediatamente lleve ambas manos hacia aquella zona por el dolor, Anna aprovechando eso da un salto para luego darle una patada giratoria justo en la cara haciendo que el hombre quedé inconsciente en el suelo, la pelirroja mira al último hombre el cual solo mira con terror a la chica, Anna ya queriendo terminar con esto, toma la silla con la que antes la tenían amarrada y golpea al último hombre con esta dejandolo inconsciente al instante._

_Anna tras haber acabado con los hombres toma el teléfono y camina con dirección hacia la salida, mientras lleva el celular a su oreja para seguir hablando._

¿donde esta Mérida ahora? —pregunta Anna mientras sale de la fábrica.—

no sabemos. —dice el guardian del otro lado del teléfono mientras mira por el gran ventanal que tenía la oficina de Norte.—

¿pero esta viva? —pregunta mientras entra al auto de uno de los hombres a quien se enfrentó y dejo noqueado en la fábrica.—

creemos que si, te daré la información cuando regreses pero antes tienes que charlar con el tipo enorme. —le explica conejo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro queriendo escuchar la reacción de Anna al saber con quién tendría que hablar.—

¡¿que?!... digo conejo recuerda que Hiccup confía en mí tanto como confía en Astrid. —dice mientras conduce el auto con dirección hacia el aeropuerto más cercano.—

yo voy con Hiccup, tu con el cabello de princesa. —dice divertido para luego cortar la llamada.—

¡¿que?!... ¿conejo?, ¿conejo?... —pregunta algo preocupada pero el guardian ya no la escucha porque cortó la llamada.— hijo de tu... coneja. —dice molesta.—

_En Brasil, Rio de Janeiro, una niña se encuentra corriendo por las calles de la cuidad, hasta llegar a un edificio y entra en este para luego subir las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, camina por el pasillo hasta una puerta que da a uno de los departamentos que está abierta y entra a la habitación donde encuentra a una señora._

¿niña, que haces aqui?, vete, este lugar esta infectado. —dice en portugués mientras camina hacia la niña con la intención de que se vaya.—

¡tiene que ayudarme mi papá no despierta ,tiene fiebre! —dice algo alterada y preocupada mientras mira a la señora con clara intención de quedarse.—

hey, tranquila despacio... ¿que paso? —pregunta Kristoff mientras se acerca a la niña para intentar calmarla y que hable con un poco más de claridad cosa que logra.—

mi papá... —dice con tristeza la niña tratando de contener sus lágrimas.—

¿como ellos? —pregunta mientras señala unas personas en aquella habitación que están en cama, por su aspecto se les podía notar bastante enfermas.—

venga... —dice mientras le extiende un rollo de dinero que sacó de su bolsillo —

_la niña y Kristoff van caminando a pasos rápidos hacia donde se encuentra el padre de la niña, pero el rubio detiene a la niña dejando de caminar cuando ve un auto de policía pasar, kristoff oculta su rostro mirando hacía otro lado, cuando la policia pasa la niña y Kristoff vuelven a caminar para así entrar a la casa que se encuentra a varios metros dónde se habían detenido, Kristoff al entrar sigue con la mirada a la niña pero se queda algo confundido al ver que no había nadie en la casa y cuando vuelve a ver dónde estaba la niña, pudo ver cómo ella sale por la ventana dejando al rubio solo en la casa o al menos eso el creé._

antes siempre pide el pago Kristoff. —dice para si mismo mientras mira por la ventana.—

para alguien que trata de evitar el estrés... se mudo a un lugar que es poco relajante. —dice algo divertida la pelirroja Anna que sale de la cocina que es donde estaba escondida.—

evitar el estres no es el secreto. —dice Kristoff mientras mira a la chica sintiendo un idiota por caer ante eso y dejar su trabajo.—

y ¿cual es? ¿yoga? —pregunta con curiosidad mientras camina hacia una mesa que está en la sala y se sienta en una silla cerca de la mesa.—

estamos en los limites de la cuidad, muy lista. —dice mientras mira por la ventana, ya habiendo tenido que sufrir estás situaciones muchas de veces.— y supongo que estamos rodeados.

no hay nadie mas. —dice Anna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro esperando a que Kristoff le crea eso.—

—el rubio señala la ventana por dónde salió la niña.— y su pequeña actriz, ¿es una espía?, ¿a esa edad inicia? —pregunta con curiosidad y con algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, aún estaba molesto por caer en eso.—

yo si. —responde con algo diversión para que el ambiente no se ponga tenso entre ambos.—

y ¿quien es usted? —pregunta de forma sería el rubio.—

Anna de Arendelle. —responde a la pregunta mientras saca su celular de el bolsillo de su chaqueta.—

princesa de arendelle. —corrije el rubio sin dejar de mirarla.— te conozco...

ex princesa, ya no soy la misma persona de antes y lo sabes... tu tampoco lo eres. —dice la pelirroja sintiendo algo de tristeza al recordar el pasado.—

¿quiere asesinarme agente Anna?, porque no es algo conveniente para todos... —dice con una sonrisa, el está seguro que la pelirroja sabe en qué se convierte cuando se enoja.—

oh no,no vengos de parte de los guardianes. —dice Anna con la intención de calmar al rubio y que no sé enoje o se preocupe.—

¿los guardianes?, ¿como dieron conmigo? —pregunta algo confundido al saber que ellos lo buscan y tal vez eso no sea nada bueno.—

nunca lo perdimos de vista nos mantuvimos a distancia, y tan bien mantuvimos lejos a varios grupos interesados... en capturarlo o matarlo. —responde Anna a la pregunta del rubio.—

¿porque? —pregunta con curiosidad Kristoff.—

parece que norte confía en usted, siempre lo hizo, necesitamos que venga. —pide Anna de forma amable tratando de convencerlo.—

y ¿si digo que no? —sugiere Kristoff con una sonrisa, no quería ir por una simple razón no quiere que nadie salga herido.—

lo voy a convencer. —dice segura Anna de hacer que el vaya con ella.—

y ¿que pasa si el otro sujeto dice que no? —vuelve a sugerir Kristoff con la intención de que la agente se vaya y lo deje en paz para que así el no dañe a nadie.—

lleva mas de un año sin un incidente, no va a romper esa racha o ¿si? —dice sin borrar su sonrisa la pelirroja.—

pero no siempre obtengo lo que quiero... mi vida solo es de huir y evitar lastimar a los demás. —cuenta Kristoff con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.—

doctor hablamos de una posible catastrofe global. —dice Anna yendo directamente al grano mientras enciende su celular y abre la galería para luego seleccionar la foto de la piedra del espacio.—

eso es justo lo que trato de evitar. —dice Kristoff de forma divertida.—

esta es la piedra del espacio, creadas por el hombre de la Luna con la intención de vencer a Pitch Black. —dice mientras pone el celular con la foto de la piedra sobre la mesa y lo extiende hacia el rubio.— y tiene la energia para desaparecer el planeta.

—el rubio se coloca unos lentes y toma el celular mientras mira la foto analizando está.— ¿Norte que espera que haga? ¿tragarlo? —pregunta algo confundido el rubio.—

quiere que lo encuentre , porque lo robaron, emite una radiacion gama demaciado debil para rastrearla, nadie conoce los rayos gama tanto como usted, si lo hubiera lo dejaria en paz. —pide de forma amable Anna mientras lo mira.—

¿y norte no esta buscando al monstruo? —pregunta Kristoff empezando a molestarse.—

no fue lo que me dijo. —aclara Anna buscando calmarlo.—

y ¿el le dice todo? —pregunta mientras cierra sus puños con fuerza.—

Norte necesita tu ayuda, Kristoff. —dice Anna mientras lo mira buscando la forma de calmarlo.—

me necesita en una jaula... —dice molestó mientras se levanta de su asiento.—

nadie quiere ponerlo en una... —no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por el rubio.—

¡¡DEJE DE DECIR MENTIRAS!! —grita Kristoff con enojo mientras golpea la mesa con fuerza asustando a Anna.—

_como reacción Anna se levanta de su asiento no sin antes tocar un boton que está en la parte de bajo de la mesa para luego sacar una pistola y le apunta a Kristoff en la cara dispuesta a disparar ante cualquier acción que haga._

—el rubio al ver lo que hizo no pudo evitar reír para luego extender sus manos hacia ella con lentitud.— lo lamento, estubó mal ,solo queria ver su reacción —dice en un tono divertido mientras la mira con una sonrisa.— porque no baja eso y el otro sujeto no viene a romper todo, ¿que dice, Anna? —propone el rubio sin dejar de mirarla.—

—anna con algo de duda baja el arma, luego de eso dice por el comunicador de su oreja.— no se acerquen, todo esta bien. —ordena a unos soldados que se estaban rodeando la casa y lentamente se acercaban a esta.—

—Kristoff al ver y escuchar lo que dice la pelirroja no puede evitar sentir algo de tristeza ante eso.— ¿no hay nadie mas? —pregunta con algo de sarcasmo mientras la mira.—

_en el polo norte, el guardian del asombro se encuentra en el salón principal mientras es rodeado por hologramas de personas muy importantes en cada contiene._

esto es demaciado Norte, lidia con fuerzas que no puede controlar. —dice uno de los hologramas mientras mira al hombre de la barba blanca.—

¿ah estado en una guerra concejal? ,¿combatido un incendio?,¿sintio que rebozaba de control? —pregunta Norte mientras mira al holograma que habló.—

¿incinua que las islas del sur le declaro la guerra al mundo? —pregunta otro de los hologramas.—

no son las islas del sur, es Hans. —responde Norte a la pregunta.—

dudo que trabaje solo, ¿que hay de la reina de Arendelle? —pregunta otro de los hologramas.—

nuestros datos dicen que la reina de arendelle no es hostil, su tierra esta lejos... pero ella dijo que podía ayudarnos y lo hará, está en camino. —dice Norte a los hologramas para que ellos sepan que Elsa va a ayudarlos.—

Norte, por eso tienes que concentrarse en la fase 2, fue diseñada para... —dice uno de los hologramas que no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Norte.—

la fase 2 no esta lista, el enemigo si lo está, necesitamos un equipo de respuesta y la Luna me ordeno buscar a personas con habilidades especiales. —explica Norte mientras mira a los hologramas.—

la iniciativa guardianes fue cancelada. —dijo el primer holograma que hablo.—

esto no tiene que ver con los guardianes, pero si la luna dice que los necesitamos ¿quien soy yo para negarme a esa orden?

hemos visto la lista, dirige la red de seguridad mas grande del mundo y deja el destino de la humanidad en un puñado de fenómenos. —dice un holograma indignado ante esa decisión.—

no pienso dejarle nada a nadie , necesitamos un equipo de respuesta se que son personas aisladas... incluso desequilibradas, creo que serán un gran equipo si una buena causa los impulsa. —dice Norte con confianza en el equipo que está reuniendo.—

¿de verdad lo cree? —dice uno de los hologramas que es una mujer.—

la guerra no se gana con sentimientos, Norte. —dice el primer holograma que había hablado.—

no, se gana con soldados. —dice Norte para luego retirarse de la habitación y abrir un portal para ir a buscar el mismo al siguiente recluta.—

bueno hasta aqui el cap 2, espero les guste, creo que lo publicare pronto el siguiente capítulo y puedes comentar para darme alguna sugerensia o opinión, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos.


	3. capitulo 3

_3 días han pasado desde que Hans había robado la piedra del espacio, Norte se encontraba buscando a un joven demasiado bromista y con un poder casi inigualable, así es está buscando al mismo Jack Frost, solo le queda un lugar donde podría encontrarlo, por lo que cruza uno de los portales que abrió con ayuda de esfera de nieve y lo cruzó, al instante el portal se cerró, Norte camina por un gimnacio que está abandonado o bueno eso daba su aspecto, pero se podía escuchar el sonido de un saco de boxeo ser golpeado, el hombre de larga barba se dirige hacia el orígen del sonido y cuando llega aquella habitación se detiene en la entrada ya que se queda viendo a quien está golpeando el sacó, un joven de cabello blanco se encuentra golpeando un saco de boxeo con mucha furia estando demasiado pensativo, ¿en qué piensa? en su pasado, en su vida antigua, en lo que hizo y lo que no pudo hacer, fue tanta aquella furia que da un fuerte golpe al saco con su brazo derecho mandando a volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación el sacó, el peliblanco al ver que rompio el saco decide calmarse un poco mientras respira de forma agitada, toma otro de los tantos sacos de box que hay en el suelo y lo cuelga en un gancho que está en el techo para así empezar a golpearlo pero se detiene cuando escucha a alguien hablar._

¿no puedes dormir? —pregunta Norte mientras camina a pasos lentos hacia donde está Jack.—

jack: dormí como 70 años en el hielo... ya fue suficiente. —dice entre jadeos mientras sigue golpeando el sacó.—

deberías estar afuera celebrando , conociendo el mundo. —sugiere el mayor mientras saca una carpeta de dentro de su traje.—

—el guardian de la diversión no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa de sarcasmo para luego dejar de golpea el sacó, camina hacia una de las bancas de la habitación y comienza a quitarse las vendas.— eso hago, cada noche... cuando tengo que ir a hacer nevar, pero no tengo con quien festejar eso... nadie puede verme. —explica con algo de tristeza en sus palabras para luego terminar de quitarse sus vendas.— cuando caí al agua los guardianes habían ganado su guerra contra la oscuridad , al despertar me dijieron que... pasaron como 70 años luego de eso, 70 años congelado, y más 200 años vagando por este mundo con poderes de hielo, ni siquiera sé por sigo vivo.

Jack Frost... el único humano que venció la oscuridad, que venció a Pitch Black. —dice Norte de forma sería mientras lo mira.— cometimos errores en el camino , unos mas recientes que otros.

¿me tiene una misión, Norte? —pregunta Jack mientras se sienta sobre la banca y mira al hombre.

así es. —responde Norte con una pequeña sonrisa.—

¿quiere regresarme al mundo? —pregunta con curiosidad pensando en cuál sería su misión.—

quiero salvarlo. —le extiende la carpeta que contiene todos los detalles sobre la misión que tiene Jack, el joven la toma y abre está para luego comenzar a leer lo que contiene.—

el arma secreta de pitch... —dice el peliblanco mira una foto de la piedra del espacio.—

Haddock lo rescato en el océano en una de sus tantas cacerías de dragones... lo encontró cuando lo creímos perdido , pensó lo mismo que nosotros y los humanos que con la piedra se tendría energía limitada ,sustentable y segura. nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente. —explica Norte mientras mira al peliblanco.—

—Jack escucha atentamente todo lo que el mayor dice mientras cierra la carpeta y se la entrega para luego preguntar.— y ¿quien se lo robo señor?

—el mayor toma la carpeta y vuelve a guardarla.— se llama hans y viene de las islas del sur , si estas dispuesto tenemos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo sea tornado mas extraño de lo que ya lo conoces. —dijo Norte esperando que Jack acepte unirse a ellos.—

ah estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme. —dice mientras se levanta y toma su cayado con su mano izquierda.—

te apuesto a que no es verdad, te esperando en el polo norte. —dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras mira al peliblanco caminar hacia una de las ventanas que están abiertas.— y antes de que te vayas. —le lanza un collar a Jack y este lo atrapa para luego mirar lo que es quedando al confundido.—

¿porque esto? —pregunta con curiosidad mientras mira el collar que tiene una cadena de color gris y una piedra de color azul como dije.—

está hechizado, póntelo y todos podrán verte sin excepciones... el mundo entrara en guerra y las personas necesitaran creer en algo, y van a creer en ti, al igual que el resto de tu equipo. —dice Norte respondiendo a la pregunta de Jack.—

gracias... —dice en voz baja pero sabía que Norte lo había escuchado, con lentitud se coloca el collar y una ves puesto la pequeña piedra azul suelta un pequeño brillo que dura unos segundos.—

¿sabes alguna cosa sobre la piedra que nos pueda ser útil? —pregunta Norte antes de que Jack se vaya.—

estaba mejor en el océano. —responde de forma sería para finalmente saltar por la ventana eh irse volando.—

en New York, todo parecía tranquilo por aquella gran cuidad, o al menos eso parecía hasta que se_ ve una armadura volando por los cielos con ayuda de propulsores más específico de las botas de la armadura y de las palmas de la mano de esta, la armadura mira debes en cuando hacia atrás de él, luego de unos minutos decide detenerse manteniéndose en el aire mientras mira a su alrededor.__de acuerdo... ¿dónde estás, niño? —pregunta la persona dentro de la armadura de color negro con algunos detalles rojos.__la persona dentro del traje es nada más y nada menos que Hiccup Haddock, el cual a lo lejos puede ver otro traje similar al auto pero de color morado con detalles negros y rojos, al ver aquella armadura lo suficientemente cerca el castaño hace que se detenga tomando de los brazos y que se quede flotando a la misma altura de El.__está bien, trataré de ser... le menos duro contigo, eso fue terrible. —dice el castaño mientras mira a su aprendiz dentro de la otra armadura morada.—__lo siento, señor... no puedo ir a la misma velocidad que tú, aparte de que a esta altura... puedo morir resumiendo. —dice el morocho que se encuentra dentro de la armadura morada y su nombre es Hiro Hamada.—__sin excusas, hemos practicado millones de veces en aeropuertos y pistas, esto debe ser lo mismo... pero un 7 por tu esfuerzo, vamos a casa. —dice el castaño en un tono divertido para luego volver a volar con dirección hacia su gran edificio.—__está bien, si es que llegó en una pieza. —dice con algo de miedo el joven para luego comenzar a volar a una velocidad más lenta siguiendo a su mentor.—_

todo esta listo de mi lado, le di unas lecciones al chico pero... necesita práctica. —dice el castaño por el comunicador.—

¿sabes que lo escucho? —dice Hiro por el comunicador mientras vuela detrás de Hiccup estando a varios metros de distancia.—

lo sé, muchos científicos necesitan una mala crítica... te ayuda a mejorar. —dice para luego cortar comunicación, para luego comenzar a bajar su velocidad al ver la torre Haddock a unos metros de él, lentamente comienza a descender hacia la pequeña pista de aterrizaje que tiene la azotea de la torre, el castaño al aterrizar unas máquinas empiezas a quitarle la armadura pieza por pieza, una ves se la quitan por completo el castaño camina hasta entrar a la torre y una ves adentro camina hacia su barra donde tiene sus bebidas alcohólicas, pero antes de tomar una botella de vino mira por la ventana observando a su aprendiz aterrizar.—

no, no, cuidado... ¡cuidado! —dice mientras trata de aterrizar de pie pero solo cae muy mal rodando unos metros por el suelo, con algo de dificultad se levanta del suelo y las máquinas comienzan a quitarle la armadura, una vez lo hacen el joven entrar a la torre y camina hacia donde está el castaño.—

buen aterrizaje y... Buenos rayones le hiciste al traje. —dice con sarcasmo Hiccup mientras mira al joven.—

entiendo el sarcasmo. —dice Hiro sabiendo que hizo mal al aterrizar así.—

señor, conejo de los guardianes esta en la linea. —dice una voz de fondo, la cual es la inteligencia artificial llamada chimuelo creada por el mismo Hiccup.—

dile que no eh llegado, estoy... en un viaje familiar. —ordena el castaño mientras de sirve un poco de vino en su copa.—

señor, temo que insiste. —avisa Chimuelo.—

que no te intimide, Chimuelo, puedes impedir que entre y... —no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por su creación.—

mis protocolos fueron desactivados. —avisa chimuelo y luego de unos minutos las puertas del ascensor de aquel piso se abren mostrando a Conejo que tiene una mirada de pocos amigos.—

tenemos que hablar, Haddock. —dice conejo de forma sería mientras sale del ascensor y camina hacia donde está el castaño con una carpeta en manos.— es urgente.

nunca mas dejo a Brutilda a cargo de la segurida. —dice Hiccup de forma baja mientras mira a Conejo.—

no me quedare. —avisa Conejo mientras mira al castaño y le extiende la carpeta.—

en total no te ibas a quedar. —dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo mira._

lea estos documentos en cuanto pueda. —dice de forma sería aún extendiendole la carpeta.—

las horas oficiales de consulta son... debes en cuando los jueves de 8 a 5. —dice Hiccup mientras toma la carpeta.—

esto no es una consulta. —responde conejo mientras mira a Hiro el cual los mira a ambos sin saber que pasa.—

¿es algo de los guardianes? —pregunta Hiro con curiosidad mientras mira a Conejo.—

la iniciativa fue cancelada según creí, ademas no califique. —responde Hiccup antes de que Conejo lo haga.—

usted me dijo que si califico. —dice Hiro algo confundido mientras lo mira.—

si, al parecer soy voluble ,también soberbio , no trabajo en equipo... —explica Hiccup en un tono divertido mientras camina hacia su computadora y deja los documentos sobre el escritorio.—

eso ya lo sabía. —dice en un tono divertido Hiro.—

yo igual lo sabía, pero esto va mas aya de un perfil de personalidad. —dice Conejo de forma sería para que ya dejen los chistes.—

Hiccup esta viendo en la pantalla de computadora varias carpetas y archivos, Hiccup utilizando sus manos arrastra los archivos hacia el techo de la habitación y estos se abren en forma de hologramas y ahi muestran videos de Jack peleando contra Pitch Black , de Kristoff convertido en un hombre lobo bastante aterrador peleando contra soldados y policías , de Flynn estando corriendo a una gran velocidad al punto que apenas se podía ver de quién se trataba, Rapunzel disparando varios rayos amarillos de sus manos en una especie de campo de pruebas de puntería, de Elsa peleando con los guardias de Weselton utilizando sus poderes de hielo, de Mérida y Anna peleando contra soldados de otros países, Anna utilizando sus poderes de fuego.—

woooooow... —dice Hiro algo impresionado mientras mira los videos.—

—el castaño algo sorprendido mira cada vídeo, para luego decir.— Chimuelo... cancela todas mis citas , tengo mucha tarea y Hiro ve a casa, lleva tu traje... lo vas a necesitar. —ordena Hiccup y Hiro sin decir nada más se retira utilizando el ascensor.—

ya me voy. —dice Conejo para luego caminar hacia el ascensor y subir a éste con Hiro.—

de acuerdo. —el castaño se queda mirando la piedra del espacio y suelta un pequeño suspiro para luego decir.— chimuelo dime las habilidades de cada uno.

fin del capitulo 3, espero les guste, comenta para darme una sugerencia o de que te gustaria ver en un capitulo, bueno espero les haya gustado y yo me despido bye bye.


End file.
